Sweet Nothin's
by PrincessIxi
Summary: Yuuri knows what he wants.


**Title **Sweet Nothin's

**Rating **PG

**Warnings /**

**Category **Kyo Kara Moah

**Paring** Conrad/Yuuri

**Summary **Yuuri knows what he wants

**Author's Note **Mindless drabble. I love these too so very much. Wrote this about a year ago from the pairing machine challenge of **Konrad/Yuuri rated PG or PG-13 and include the following things: maid, yoghurt, uniform **yes I remember clicking for at least fifteen minutes to get this pairing, shut up.

**Disclaimer **Hm. Not mine XD funny that.

* * *

There is something to be said about His Majesty.

He won't lounge about in his throne all day, make his valets do his work for him, but will insist on getting his own hands dirty by riding out with his men to settle a dispute, be it diplomatic, or physical fighting. He doesn't mind taking time to talk to his subjects, or play games with the children- especially Greta who is like his own personal ray of sunshine- and it seems the only thing he dislikes is doing written work.

Maybe it's just that general fact that Yuuri doesn't really act like a King at all. Or the status quo King at least.

Since he is from a different land, he doesn't see what the big _deal_ is, whenever he makes daisy chains with the village children or would lend a hand if a bartender's door needed fixing- everyone said it just wasn't _Kingly. _Yuuri is downright confused at that, because isn't it just common sense to help a person and make them happy no matter how high your status is?

Yuuri has always had to deal with the conflicted views of his fiancée', Knights and personal attendees whenever he pipes up about wanting to do something out of the norm. Tonight is no different. Rather offhand, at dinner, he suggests that maybe one night he would be allowed to use the kitchen for personal use. . and is met by some very typical over reactions.

Gunter stands up at once, declaring loudly that why does he need to cook his own food when there are hundreds of willing chefs to do it for him? Wolfram rudely adds that Yuuri will probably set something on fire due to his clumsiness, to which Murata very unhelpfully chips in that he has seen it happen before. Always good to know who your true friends are. Greta sides with her father at once, looking very excited about the prospect of Yuuri cooking something yummy for her, while Gwendal just looks disinterested in the whole matter and Conrad is silent too, quietly observing Yuuri shrink in his chair and grunt something about _it was only a thought_ before letting the matter drop and _finally_, Gunter sits back down. Before the conversation can tangent off, Conrad throws Yuuri a lifeline and asks him _why _he wants to use the kitchens. Brightening back up, Yuuri begins to explain his homesickness of missing food from Earth, and as fantastic as the castle cooks are- there is nothing quite like your own hand made food to fill the nostalgia.

Gunter is still quite firm in his resolve that no King should act like a lowly servant, but the rest of the men and one little girl don't really see what the problem is, Wolfram grumbling something along the lines of _for goodness sake, just say yes so we can drop the stupid matter._ With a dramatic huff, Gunter stands and exits the room with threats of locking all the kitchen doors if Yuuri so much as steps one foot near them, and _that's_ the end of_ that_.

Or so the man thinks.

Yuuri is of course, very stubborn, something that goes hand in hand with being a King.

After dinner has ended and the cutlery is being carted away by the maids, Yuuri corners Conrad, because if anyone can help in his hour of need, it's Conrad. His knight in shining armour. Maybe it's slightly malicious of him to exploit his godfather's kind nature, but he has a right to use the kitchens like everyone else, he just needs to persuade Gunter to see that too.

It takes a lot of shameful wheedling and begging on Yuuri's part to get Conrad to agree to take him down to the kitchens than it normally would have, and the young King suspects the man must be enjoying watching him struggle to get what he wants for a change. Up until now, most demons have bent to his King-ly way, and it's downright frustrating to suddenly get denied.

However when they reach the kitchens, all has been in vain, for the doors are bolted tightly shut, Gunter having been true to his words. Yuuri grasps the lock, and wills the Moah to come out and crush the unwanted barrier, or maybe even shoot lasers from his eyes- he's never been to sure what his alter ego is capable of.

Giving up on summoning his demon blood, he pounds the door, then kicks it for good measure, turning to look at Conrad with a fierce pout on his face. Conrad quickly rearranges his own face, though his hazel eyes can't quite manage to cover up his amusement at Yuuri's very childish behaviour. Seeing this, Yuuri crosses his arms, very annoyed that even his own godfather is laughing at him. Then he takes Conrad's hands in his own, and treats him to his best impersonation of a puppy being hit by a newspaper look, asking if he can please, please _please _try to talk Gunter around the kitchen thing.

Conrad agrees more easily this time- he _has _asked nicely after all- kissing the tops of Yuuri's knuckles like a seal to a promise. It's hard to say no to a face like that anyway. Yuuri gleefully bounds away to his shared room, and no sooner than a week later, he would hear a rap on said bedroom door.

He isn't too sure, and never asked, how Conrad had done it- but Yuuri is highly suspicious of the half empty liquor cellar he finds the next day- and promptly answers the door, dressed in his black school uniform like he hadn't been asleep yet, even though it is deep into the night. Around his shoulder is his school bag-filled with food he's brought with him from Earth for this very occasion.

Conrad leads the way back down into the dungeon kitchens, and this time, the doors are free of any pad lock. With an ecstatic grin, Yuuri explores every inch of the new room, fascinated by the primitive water system and strange equipment the demons use to prepare food with. There is, of course, no fridge, nor a microwave, because the demon universe has no electricity and is still stuck in the days of using butter churners, which he's sure he's only seen in history museums.

As Yuuri pokes around the room, Conrad sits at one of the servant tables finding it hard to stay awake with the tempting fire behind him and the soft clatter of Yuuri now pulling out different utensils to help him in his cooking.

At a muffled thud, Yuuri turns to find a bucket rolling away, Conrad having kicked it unintentionally, chin resting on his chest as he dozes.

Talk about a Kodak moment, the young King chuckles to himself, taking care to keep the noise down.

It takes less than an hour and Yuuri is done, and regretfully nudges Conrad awake, who no doubt needs as much sleep as he can get. But he's as bright eyed as ever, and looks interestedly at what Yuuri's made, never having seen anything quite like it before. Yuuri explains that it's called rice bubble squares, which is exactly what it sounds like but with a cup full of extra sugar and yogurt poured on top to counteract the sweetness.

Most of it goes over the top of the half demon's head, but when Yuuri says yogurts a dairy product- that's something he understands.

Yuuri looks at him expectantly, grin in place and he doesn't even have to ask because Conrad obediently takes a sample, eyes closed like he's about to slip away again. Yuuri doesn't really need the answer either, he knows what he's going to say, but it doesn't stop him anyway.

"It's wonderful, Your Majesty."

Yuuri beams in pleasure, words sweeter than any rice bubble treat he's ever tasted.

* * *

**FIN **


End file.
